


Fireworks

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Hope never really liked the New Years ever since her parents died, hopefully Landon could make her feel like the holidays is something that she could love again
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	Fireworks

New Years has always been really hard for Hope, well as a matter of fact any holiday has ever since she lost her parents  
POV: Hope  
I was sleeping on a Saturday morning until I heard a knock on my door, who ever is waking me up this early I'm going to kill them  
I open the door to see the love of my life Landon Kirby "Happy New Years Eve Hope" Landon said with the most adorable smile I have ever seen  
"Happy New Years Eve Landon" I said back moving to the side to let Landon in my room "So are you going to town to see the fireworks?" he asked  
" uhh I'm not sure I just don't really feel like going, and I just want to spend the day alone if that's ok with you?" I told him not really wanting to do anything that day "Oh yeah of course, I'm gonna go find Raf i'll see you later" Landon left the room and I felt heartbroken I didn't mean to hurt his feelings if I did.  
POV: Landon  
After I left Hopes room I was walking in the hallway until I saw Lizzie and Josie "Hobbit where is Hope?" Lizzie asked  
"Her room but I'm not sure she will wanna see anyone right now" I answered Josie look at me with concern and she said "Why is something wrong?"  
"Not sure she barely even talked to me" Lizzie spoke "Well I mean you can't blame her she lost both her parents she doesn't really like the holidays"  
That's when it hit me, I wasn't sure why Hope was acting like that until Lizzie said why "I gotta go bye" I said running back to Hopes room. I opened the room and Hope wasn't there so I left her a note  
POV: Hope  
I left my room to go wolf out after I got back to my room I saw a not on my bed "I know you don't really like New Years but maybe I could change your mind meet me on the roof when the sun sets, Landon"  
I smiled and put the note down, I took a quick shower and the rest of the day went by pretty quick when the sun finally set I went up to the roof to see Landon sitting there staring at the sky "Landon?" I said trying to get his attention "Hey you got my letter, come sit with me" he said patting his hand next to him, I sat down and leaned my head on his shoulder his arm wrapped around me hugging me. "It's ok I'm here" he said comforting me "I-I miss them" I said starting to cry a little "I know" Landon spoke quietly as he lifted my head and wiped away my tears  
He leaned in and softly kissed me it was a long and passionate kiss, we broke apart and Landon softly said "I love you Hope Mikaelson" there was a short silence between us and I broke it saying "I love you to Landon Kirby" he leaned in again to kiss me and the world around us disappeared it was like fireworks inside of us  
We broke again and I stared at the beautiful night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot tell me what you think about it


End file.
